paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Beautiful Rosebuds: Mastro X Primrose Pups
Mastro and his mate Primrose have three pups. AN: thanks to skip for the description and bio of Amaryllis and that she’s lactose intolerant she also shares her with me Personalities Trenton: Trenton is just like his brother Tristan he hates getting into trouble. The only time you will see him in trouble is when Maka will get him into trouble as well. He's very active and loves competition too. He also cares for his friends and family and looks out for them as well. Trenton is not too big on relaxing you will never really see him resting. Tristen: Tristan is not like his sis Maka he doesn't like to be in trouble. The only time he's in trouble is when Maka gets him into it. He is a caring and lovable pup. Just like his mom he always is protective and caring of his friends and family. He love to hang out with his friends and family. Tristan is funny and is very outgoing. He loves to play and doesn't mind competition. Maka: Maka ends up on the bad side of her fathers personality. She is stuck up, snooty and always striving for attention. She can also be a HUGE! drama queen. She also is a troublemaker, but she will acept the fact that she is in trouble because thats attention. Mastro and Primrose try to stop her but theres not much they can do. If they scold her shes getting what she wants, but if they dont she continues making trouble. Amaryllis: Amaryllis is an Adventurous caring and lovable pup she loves to play an go on all kinds of adventures. She cares for her family and loves Primrose a lot and is thankful for her taking her in. Apperances Trenton: Trenton is a fluffy all golden-yellow lab like his mother except for his chocolate folded ears and his front left and back right paws. He wears a dark blue collar. Uniform: He wears an Ocean Blue top with sand colored trim. Tristen: Tristan is like his fluffy siblings but is an all chocolate lab like his father. His ears are both erect. He wears a dark red collar. Uniform: He wears a sea green top with Lavender Trim Maka: Maka is a golden color similar to her mothers (slightly darker) with two folded ears. She has a little chocolate spot on her chest that is the shape of a heart. She wears a hot pink collar with a yellow heart tag. Amaryllis: she was a mostly a red curly coat pup with white paws and a white blaze on her face and on her chest. she had looked like she had a marking of an flower. Her collar she gets is pink. Her eyes are amber. Bio: Amaryllis: she was left in a trees knothole and left there out in front of the lookout one night by her very sick mother. That night Boco and Primrose couldn’t sleep and met up to talk. Boco then heard a young pup and Primrose heard it shortly after. They both ran to the sound and Primrose got into the knothole and brought out the pup. They took her to Marshall and she was healthy but cold and hungry. Primrose took her in as her own and kept her. Primrose later received a note and a picture of Blossom the mother an her father. Primrose kept them both as they said goodbye to Blossom as she passed away. Her dad Glader finally got to meet his pup after not knowing about her for a while unfortunately he passed away as well from cancer Trivia Jobs Tristen - He works as a Seeing eye pup for Isis and in the future the two team up and become a search and rescue team. There tags have some rocks and a magnifying glass on them and they Train under Mindy Trenton - He works as a marine biologist, His Crest has a black starfish with a dark blue background. He Trains under Gladyss Pup Packs Tristen * A Cane * A Rope to Guide Isis * Shovel * Rock Pick Trenton * Timer * Camera * Net Vehicles Tristan has no vehicle Trenton drives an Ocean blue vehicle that can switch from a Boat, to a car to a submarine with his Crest on it. Catchprases Tristan * "Let's get the sight Just right" Trenton * "Trentons ready for a wet and wild mission" * "Marine life will be okay because Trenton is Here to stay" * "Lets jump in the water and study Sea Otters" Random * Due to Sable 'Stealing' Kilimanjaro from her Maka is a really big jerk to her * Maka finds Mastros amulet and turns it into a nechlice giving her Telekenesis and she turns invisible when nervous * Tristen is terified of Spiders and Trenton is Terified of Cats\ Crushes Tristen - After he became Isis seeing eye pup he starts to have feelings for her, and in the future they get married and have four pups, Peyton, Posedion, Ursula and Flounder Tenton - He meets Freya one day and falls in love with her, in the future after a few years of dating they get married and have 3 pups, Feather, Jaxx and Dandelion Maka - For a long time she had a crush on Kilimanjaro but after him and Sable started to date she eventualy gave up on him, after being asked to prom by Gonzo she started having feelings for him Amaryllis is Primrose’s newest pup in second gen she is the youngest out of all her pups Amaryllis is adopted by Primrose Amaryllis is Lactose intolerant Amaryllis’ mothers name was Blossom and her dads name was Glader Amaryllis has a godfather...it’s Marshall Amaryllis loves her family and friends and playing games Amaryllis is afraid of snakes and she hates bullies and snakes (because she’s afraid of them) Stories By Us * Pups get a Job * Pups and the Beach Wedding * Pups at the Age of Danger By Others Collabs * Pups Help a Friend * Pups and the Promposal * Fishtails and Love Songs/Games Gallery Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 8.06.48 PM.png|Maka isnt big on the "Love will find a way" concept, so whenever she sees a pup with there significant other she just kina reacts like this Screenshot 2015-05-12 at 10.29.06 PM.png|Maka: He likes me I know him better that any of you! Screenshot 2015-05-12 at 10.29.15 PM.png|Maka stop being a jerk! Masroxprimrosepups.jpg|Mastro and Primroses Pups all together Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Males Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Koho2001s Characters